Dark Side
by WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: What will the Warblers do and what lengths will they go to continue to perform as Warblers?


"Ok Warblers we are not going to loose to the New Directions this year. Do you know how I know this?" asked Hunter walking acrossed the room in front of the assembled Warblers standing in lines at attention. "Well?"

"Sir, no sir" responded the Warblers

"That's better, now the reason I know we are not going to loose is because I am in charge now! We're gonna do Sectionals bigger, badder, and better than ever! I have the perfect songs and routines planned and to help us be even better I also have this!" he said holding up a syringe

"What is that?" asked Beatz

"This my friend will help us win" said Hunter

"You do realize that performance enhancing drugs are illegal in competition right?" asked Sebastian

"Do you want to win or not?" asked Hunter getting irritated

"We're not using steroids, Hunter, we've always been good. The Warblers stand for integrity. Dalton men don't cheat!" said Trent

Hunter raised an eyebrow "Do you want to perform at Sectionals at all?" he asked

Trent looked at him puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I mean you do this my way or you don't perform at all. Those are your choices. Now you will all come here to the Commons tomorrow at 1500 hours to receive your first injection, those who refuse don't perform at Sectionals. You are dismissed!" said Hunter

The Warblers filed out and headed back to their dorms

"Nicky, what are we gonna do?" asked Jeff as he and his boyfriend cuddling on their bed after they got back to the dorm

Nick shrugged "I don't know baby, I don't like this whole thing but at the same time I can't imagine not performing"

Jeff nodded "I know for me I just don't feel that not performing is an option, I mean I live to perform with the Warblers"

"I know, Baby, I feel the same way" said Nick laying his head in the crook of Jeff's neck and closing his eyes and sighing

"I guess we have our answer then huh?" said Jeff

"Yeah, I guess so, as much as I hate it we don't really have much choice" said Nick "Blaine would be so disappointed in us, Wes, David and Thad too"

Jeff nodded "Yeah, I know, I already feel guilty and we haven't even done anything wrong yet"

The next day at 3 o'clock the Warblers all lined up next to Hunter who was sitting at a table with several syringes and bottles sitting on it.

"You will each come up to the table, drop your pants slightly and I will administer your chance for victory" said Hunter getting the first syringe ready

One by one the Warblers came up and Hunter injected them with the steroids. When Jeff's turn came he was terrified and a bit ashamed he cringed as Hunter stuck him with the needle and then walked over to the other side of the room and re-buttoned his shirt and redid his pants and belt. He was pulling on his blazer when he saw Nick get his shot he felt terrible for his boyfriend knowing that Nick was petrified of needles.

Nick walked over to Jeff looking a little pale.

"Are you ok, Nicky?" asked Jeff a little concerned for his boyfriend

The brunette nodded "Yeah I'll be ok I just really hate needles" said Nick pulling on his blazer

They turned towards the line of remaining Warblers and watched as Hunter injected Sebastian and then caressed Sebastian's ass.

Nick shook his head "You tell me they aren't together" he said rolling his eyes

Jeff nodded "Yeah, they're not fooling any one" he said with a laugh

They kept watching as Trent walked up for his turn. Trent stood for a second and then looked at Hunter and said "I can't do this"

"Then you don't perform at Sectionals" said Hunter holding up the needle

"Fine, I'm sorry but I can't do this it's not right. I don't blame any of you that go through with it, but I can't bring myself to cheat" said Trent then he grabbed his blazer as he walked out

"Anyone else want to join Warbler Trent on the sidelines?" asked Hunter of the remaining Warblers in line. "No? Good, next!" he said and the line started again. He got a few strange looks when he raised one of the syringes above his head and pushed the plunger so that the drug went in to his mouth.

"Hunter, what if someone catches us?" asked Jeff

"They won't catch us Sterling if you keep your mouth shut now will they?" asked Hunter

"No, I guess not" said Jeff looking at his feet

"Duval! keep your boyfriend in line or you'll both end up on the sidelines got it!" snapped Hunter

Nick nodded "Come on Jeffie let's go. We've got homework to get done anyways" said Nick taking Jeff's hand and leading him back to their dorm.


End file.
